You're MINE! (sequel of MAD OBSESSION)
by RedMoo
Summary: Aku tidak pernah salah mencintai orang. Kau milikku hyung! KAITAO/HUNTAO


Title : You're MINE! (sequel of Mad Obsession)

Author : DAK

Pairs : KAITAO / HUNTAO

Genre : ?

Length : ONESHOOT

Warning : Typo(s), Yaoi, Psycho!

Hay Author DAK datang membawa sequel Mad Obsession. Maaf klo sequel tdk nyambung..

_**HAPPY READING~**_

2 Tahun kemudian

Hari masih gelap. Kai tau Tao sudah terbangun sejak tadi. Menyiapkan bekal anak-anak dan memasak. Juga mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya untuk Tao bawa ke kantor. Tiap pagi selalu seperti itu. Akhir pekan Tao bahkan bangun lebih pagi. Tao akan membawa anak-anak berpiknik. Dan dengan mata yang penuh cinta, selalu bahagia, Tao akan bilang pada Kai kalau dia akan pulang sore. Anak-anak lalu mengikutinya. Kai tau mereka tidak menyukainya. Tapi apa pedulinya. Baginya hanya senyum Tao yang membuat harinya selalu bermatahari. Baginya hanya wajah Tao yang menghiasi taman hatinya.

"Kai, aku pergi."

"Ya, Hyung."

Entah sejak kapan pesona Tao sejak pertemuan pertama. Saat mereka saling bertegur sapa. Sejak itu Kai mencintai Tao. Mungkin setiap pagi Kai memulai menyapa Tao yang menurut Tao sederhana namun baginya bermakna cinta. Sejak itu Kai mengagumi Tao.

Waktu berputar tapi Kai bergeming. Berbekal mimpi dia melukis wajah Tao di kanvas hati. Lalu dibukanya matanya. Didapatinya kanvas kertas tempat Kai biasa menuangkan saripati imajinya. Lidahnya bergetar merapalkan mantra, nama Tao berulang-ulang terdesis dari lisannya.

Mentari merangkak ke punggung senja. Tao baru saja pulang dari kerja. Tak ada gores letih tercipta, di sana, di wajah Tao hanya berbias senang . Meski sekian hari Tao lalui begini-begini saja. Tapi malah membuat Kai jadi semakin mencintai Tao.

.

.

Pagi telah berganti, namun senyum Tao tetap sama. Namun Kai tak tahu entah apa. Hatinya berdebar lebih kencang. Firasatnya akan terjadi sesuatu yang berbahaya. Seakan sesuatu akan datang dan mengancam Tao. Kai tiba-tiba merasa mendung. Kai tiba-tiba merasa khawatir pada Tao. Kai tiba-tiba merasa Tao akan pergi saja.

Berkali-kali dentuman ini terdengar. Bukan dari luar. Tapi dari dalam dada Kai. Dari debar jantungnya yang terus menerus memikirkan Tao. Tao hyung dimana? Berkali-kali batinnya bertanya.

Tap~ Tap~

Ah itu, bahkan suara jejak Tao pun sudah dihapalnya. Kai bergegas-gegas ingin menyambut Tao. Namun apa yang dia lihat membuat hatinya berontak. Tao bersama makhluk entah apa yang mengikutinya. Paras menjijikkan itu malah Tao beri senyuman, senyuman yang mestinya hanya untuknya.

Apakah dia Sehun? Kai membatin. Namun surai merah milik makhluk itu telah ditarik oleh jemari lentik Tao. Lengan makhluk itu telah melingkar di pinggul Tao. Mereka sama sekali tak menyadari ada Kai di sana melihat dengan mata tanpa ekspresi pada mereka yang sedang terbuai dalam pagutan di bibir mereka. Seolah mereka akan saling memakan. Kai membuang ludahnya jijik. Ia lalu masuk ke biliknya.

Berkali-kali Kai mencoba menggambarkan wajah Tao dalam imajinya, berkali-kali pula bayangan apa yang dilihatnya tadi berkelabat di kepalanya. Memecah konsentrasinya. Lama kemudian Ia menyerah. Dibantingnya kuasnya dan dirobek kanvasnya. Ditendangnya meja kecilnya, berakibat seluruh tube cat itu terpelanting tak berdaya. Remuk. Bukan kanvasnya. Tapi juga hatinya. Hancur. Bukan lukisannya. Tapi juga perasaannya.

"Tao hyung,…. mine…" Bisiknya.

.

.

Tao membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya berdenyut-denyut. Hal pertama yang ditemui oleh irisnya adalah wajahnya sendiri. Wajahnya yang tersenyum bahagia. Wajahnya dalam lukisan cat minyak yang istimewa. Wajahnya yang sedang terseyum kepadanya. Wajahnya yang cerah seperti matahari pagi. Siapa yang membuat ini, batinnya? Bahkan Ia terpesona pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Lukisan itu menutupi setengah dinding. Tao bahkan tak menyadari kalau Ia secantik itu. Siapa pelukis tersohor yang mengurai warna menjelma tiruannya di atas kanvas?

Belum puas, diedarkannya pandang ke penjuru ruang. Ia terkejut. Bukan hanya satu namun ada ratusan pigura kecil dan besar bertindih-tindih dan itu berisi hal yang sama. Wajahnya. Dengan berbagai ekspresi. Wajahnya. Dengan berbagai sudut pandang. Hanya wajahnya saja. Matanya terbelalak sempurna. Ia bahkan tak menyadari kalau Ia mempunyai ekspresi sebanyak itu. Siapa orang yang selalu melukisnya?

Derit pintu kamar membuka. Sesosok familiar di mata Tao melangkah perlahan.

"Kai…"

"Hyung."

"Kau melukis…"

"Hm?"

"…ku?"

"Hm."

"Tapi, kenapa?"

"Karena aku mencintaimu."

Sontak mulut Tao kelu. Ia terbelalak tak percaya. Apa benar? Batinnya meragu. Jantungnya memacu. Apa-apaan perkataannya barusan.

"Ap-Apa maksudmu?"

"Tak ada maksud apa-apa. Aku hanya mencintaimu. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Tapi aku, aku akan menikah dengan Sehun, Kai…"

"DIAM!"

Tao terperanjat. Baru kali ini ia tersentak oleh bentakan Kai. Kai yang selalu menyapanya di pagi hari. Meski hanya sekedar tetangga rumah yang bersebelahan namun ia merasa seperti memiliki saudara. Dan kini, di depannya seperti entah siapa, bukan Kai yang dikenalnya selama ini. Mata yang dingin itu, yang dulu dianggapnya menyimpan rahasia, kali ini mata dingin itu menyorot nyalang padanya seolah menyimpan dendam. Tao takut, bahunya bergetar, bibirnya kelu.

"Kau adalah milikku, Hyung." Kai beringsut mendekati Tao. Tao bereaksi, berusaha memundurkan tubuhnya. Tapi Tao baru sadar posisinya kini. Ia sedang terduduk di ranjang dengan tangan terikat.

"Ti-Tidak. Kau salah…" Tao meronta mencoba melepaskan ikatan di pergelangan tangannya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Pergelangan tangannya nyeri bukan main. Tangannya bahkan bukan diikat dengan tali melainkan dengan kawat tebal.

"Aku? Aku salah? Apanya, hyung?" Kai sudah menduduki ujung kaki Tao. "Aku tidak mungkin mencintai orang yang salah, hyung." Kai merangkak di atas hamparan tubuh Tao.

Tao berinisiatif menendang Kai. Namun kedua tungkainya sulit digerakkan. "Kai! Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Hentikan lelucon ini!" Teriaknya, sembari terus meronta.

"Aku sedang tidak melucu." Nafas Kai berhembus di pipi Tao.

Wajah Kai berada di depan wajah Tao. Tatapan tanpa ekspresinya menembus mata Tao. Meruntuhkan dinding pertahanannya yang sejak tadi ditahannya. Perlahan airmata mengalir membasahi pipi Tao.

"Pergi kau! Kau gila!" Frustasi. Panik. Bingung. Takut. Masih berusaha menghentak-hentakkan pergelangan tangannya yang terikat.

"Aku? Gila? IYA! Aku tergila-gila padamu!" Kai berteriak di depan wajah Tao.

Tao menutup kelopak matanya rapat. Kai menjilat pipinya yang basah karena airmata, Tao jijik merasakan sensasi itu di pipinya. Kai terus melakukan pekerjaannya hingga pipi Tao bukan basah oleh airmata melainkan oleh salivanya.

"Jangan menangis, hyung. Tidak bagus, untuk dilukis." Bisik Kai sambil mendenguskan nafasnya di leher Orihime.

Sebisa mungkin Tao tidak mengeluarkan desahannya, ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras. Hidung Kai menempel pada perbatasan leher dan bahunya. Bahkan kini dirasakannya sesuatu yang hangat dan basah menjalari lehernya. Tao bergidik tak nyaman. Seluruh bulu kuduknya meremang.

Lalu jemari Kai naik ke bibir Tao. Menyentuhnya perlahan. Mengelusnya lembut dengan ibu jarinya yang dingin.

"hyung, Lepaskan saja. Kau menyakiti dirimu sendiri." Ujarnya sembari menyeka titik darah di bibir Tao.

Tao membuka matanya. Iris hazel itu menyorot lembut padanya. Tepat di depan matanya sendiri. Jarak hidung mereka bahkan hanya dua jari saja. Dirasakannya nafas Kai menyapu wajahnya, tenang.

Tao bimbang. Ia makin panik. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini. Bukankah angin yang tenang menandakan akan datangnya badai, pikirnya.

"KYAA…! Lepaskan aku!" Tao berteriak kemudian, penuh emosi. Airmatanya membuncah-buncah berebutan keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Masih berusaha geram. Dicengkramnya bahu Tao keras. Lalu dipagutnya paksa bibir Tao yang berdarah itu.

Tao yang panik membelalakkan matanya. Seketika sekujur tubuhnya menegang. Dia seperti mati rasa. Sekujur tubuhnya tak mampu digerakkannya.

Ketika Kai kemudian melepaskan pagutan itu, mata Tao menatap kosong ke arah depan. Bisu. Beku.

Tiba-tiba Kai melepas ikatan tangan Tao. Tao terkejut dengan perubahan ini. namun nalurinya bergerak cepat. Ia harus melepaskan dirinya dari ketika kedua tangannya telah terbebas di dorongnya tubuh Kai keras-keras hingga terjengkang ke belakang. Tao mencoba bangkit. Tao baru menyadari pakaian yang dikenakannya. Gaun polos panjang berwarna putih beraksen lurus hingga ke mata kaki. Gaun itu menyulitkan pergerakannya. Ia terjatuh saat mencoba turun dari ranjang itu. Dagunya membentur lantai pualam. Sambil meringis Ia mencoba berdiri lagi dan mencoba berlari ke arah pintu kamar tersebut.

Belum sempat Ia bergerak jauh pergerakannya terhenti lagi. Tangan Kai mencengkram sikunya dan membalik wajahnya menghadap si pencengkram. Wajah tanpa ekspresi itu mendengus kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, hyung."

"Lepas…Lepaskan aku, Kim Jongin!" Tao mencoba berontak lagi. Namun cengkeraman itu terlalu ketat. Kedua sikunya mungkin bisa putus jika Kai terus-terusan mencengkeramnya begini.

"Kau tidak punya hak. Ini bukan negosiasi. Ini perintah." Suara itu dingin menusuk jauh ke jantung Tao yang membuatnya berdebar lebih kencang.

Kai lalu menarik paksa Tao. Tao melangkah dengan terseok-seok mengikuti Kai. Ia masih meronta-ronta. Masih mencoba membebaskan diri. Namun sekali lagi Ia harus menyadari kalau kekuatan lelaki ini tak bisa dilawan.

Tak henti buliran bening meluncur menuruni pipinya. Rasa takut itu sudah menjalar ke seluruh tanda tanya melingkupi otaknya. Masih belum percaya jika orang yang sekarang ada di depannya ini, yang sedang menggenggam eratnya kini, yang tadi berteriak padanya, yang menyakitinya, adalah seseorang yang selama ini dianggapnya baik dan sopan. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan sisi lain dari tetangga sebelah rumahnya ini. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan terjebak dalam arus pemikiran posesif seorang Kim Jongin. Ia tak pernah membayangkan sedetik pun.

Tubuhnya terhempas keras ke sisi sebuah sofa yang empuk. Ia masih bisa bersyukur. Setidaknya Kai tidak menghempaskannya ke lantai pualam yang keras. Tak dapat dipungkirinya ia kaget juga. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Berharap seseorang akan datang menolongnya.

"Sehun" Bisiknya pelan. Berharap orang yang disebut namanya akan datang menyelamatkannya. Berdoa dalam hati agar segera terbebas dari cengkraman ketakutan ini.

"JANGAN SEKALIPUN SEBUT NAMANYA DI DEPANKU!" Kai berteriak frustasi. Tao tersentak. Bagaimana pun Ia hanya berbisik dan Kai mendengarkannya.

Kai menatap nyalang pada Tao. Dihampirinya Tao lalu mencekram bahunya keras sampai sang empunya meringis saking perihnya. Ditindihnya tubuh lemah itu di sofa.

"Hyung. Kau milikku. Jangan pernah sebut dia dengan bibirmu." Ucap Kai di depan wajah Tao. Nafasnya memburu cepat. Dan sekali lagi Kai memagut bibir itu kasar.

"Kubersihkan bibirmu dari menyebut namanya." Ujar Kai setelah berhenti melumat bibir Tao. Tangannya lalu memeluk erat tubuh Tao.

"Kubersihkan tubuhmu dari pelukannya." Di sentuhnya semua bagian tubuh Tao. Tao terus meronta-ronta namun cengkraman Kai juga semakin kencang.

Tao tak tau rasa apa ini. Namun kepalanya semakin sakit. Dan pandangannya mengabur. Lalu kemudian gelap.

.

.

"Tao hyung! Kau di dalam?" Teriakan itu menghentak kesadaran Tao. Suara khas yang sangat dia kenal. Suara yang selalu mendengungkan cinta di telinganya. Suara orang yang dicintainya. Datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

Seketika Tao mendongak. Pintu masuk hanya berjarak beberapa meter darinya. Namun ketika kesadaran sudah sepenuhnya diraihnya Ia lantas tersadar bahwa lagi-lagi Ia sedang terikat erat pada sebuah kursi kayu sederhana. Entah di mana Kai. Diedarkannya pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan itu namun nihil. Tak ditemukan siapapun.

Seketika pintu itu terdobrak keras. Pintu kayu itu menjeblak terbuka. Dan terlihatlah sosok yang sangat dirindukan Tao.

"Sehunni." Ucapnya. Airmatanya seketika membuncah keluar. Bahagia. Lega. Karena orang yang dicintainya datang menyelamatkannya.

Oh Sehun, pria itu lalu menghambur menuju Tao yang terikat erat. Lega melihat orang terkasih masih hidup. Seketika pula dipeluknya erat tubuh lemah Orihime.

"Tao hyung. hyung. hyung. Thank God you're safe." Berkali-kali pula diciuminya wajah sembab Tao. Dahinya. Matanya. Pipinya. Hidungnya. Dagunya. Lalu bibir mereka bertemu dalam pagutan mesra. Rindu.

"Aku tau kau pasti datang." Ujar Tao pelan. Dahi mereka saling menempel. Tak henti airmata Tao menetes. Tangan Sehun membelai wajah Tao lembut.

"Aku akan menyelamatka…UGH!" Tubuh Sehun terhempas kesamping. Tao terperanjat. Sehun meringis meringkuk di lantai pualam.

Tao menoleh pada seseorang yang sudah hadir di sana. Kai menenteng tongkat besi yang cukup besar. Agaknya benda itulah tadi yang digunakannya untuk memukul Sehun. Kilat kemarahan terpancar dari iris Hazel itu. Pada Sehun. Pada Tao.

Kai menghambur pada Sehun. Berkali-kali dipukulkannya tongkat besi itu pada Sehun. Namun Sehun tak kalah langkah. Seketika ia berdiri dan bersiap untuk melawan meski dengan tangan kosong. Mereka berhadapan dengan nafas meraung. Kilat emosi saling menyambar dari kedua mata itu.

Dengan satu tendangan Sehun, Kai terhempas ke dinding di belakangnya. Tongkat besi-nya terlempar dari genggamannya. Sehun tidak membuang kesempatan itu. Dia beringsut pada tubuh Kai yang tersandar di dinding. Namun belum sempat dia menyerang lagi, Kai berdiri cepat dan balik menendang perutnya, keras. Hingga Sehun terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Darah menghambur keluar dari mulut Sehun.

Kai berlari menuju Sehun. Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Diterjangnya tubuh Sehun yang masih terbaring di lantai. Sekali lagi Sehun memuntahkan darah segar. Kai menduduki perut Sehun. Lalu melayangkan tinju berkali-kali pada pipi Sehun yang hampir tak berdaya itu. Namun sisa kekuatan Sehun digunakannya untuk menendang punggung Kai dengan lututnya.

Kai lalu jatuh ke samping. Kesempatan itu digunakan Sehun untuk berdiri. Tak disangkanya, sebuah tendangan lutut dari Kai menghantam lagi perutnya. Membuatnya jatuh kesekian kalinya. Belum berhenti sampai di situ. Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun. Lalu terus menendang perut perut dengan lututnya. Darah semakin banyak menggenangi lantai pualam itu. Darah Sehun.

Kai meraih tongkat besi-nya. Menghunuskannya pada Sehun. Sehun tak menyangka lawannya akan memakai itu untuk menyerangnya lagi. Tao terpekik. Sehun sudah banyak kehabisan darah. Ia tak sanggup berdiri lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya nyeri. Kesadarannya bahkan mulai hilang.

"Tao hyung. Apa makhluk ini yang mengotorimu?" Ujar Kai dingin pada Tao. Lalu membelai-belai rambut merah Sehun dengan tongkat besi-nya. Sehun merasakan dinginnya besi itu menyentuh tengkuknya. Menekan terus tengkuknya. Hingga kesakitan tak terperi membuatnya berteriak.

"AARGGHH…..!" besi itu mengoyak tengkuknya. Kai mengelap tetes darah dari bibirnya sendiri. Mata hazel itu menatap jijik pada Sehun. Lalu Kai menekan dada Sehun dengan tongkat besi-nya. Menekan di bagian yang dekat sekali dengan jantung. Baik Sehun juga Tao terbelalak ngeri melihatnya.

"Hyung. Orang ini yang berani merebutmu."

"TIDAK! Lepaskan dia!"

"Aku lepaskan dia." Kai menusuk keras tongkat besi-nya tepat di dada kiri Sehun. Darah pekat berebutan keluar dari dada itu.

"WUUAARRGHH..!" Teriakan nyaring Sehun memecah sunyi rumah tersebut.

Kai menatap Tao tanpa ekspresi, "Aku melepaskannya untuk pergi ke neraka."

"TIDAAAKK…! Sehunni! Sehun! Tidak! Jangan mati!" Tao semakin panik ketika melihat nafas Sehun semakin lemah. Dadanya bergerak semakin jarang.

"Dia tidak mati, hyung. Tapi belum." Tegas Kai pada Tao.

Tongkat besi Kai berpindah pada lengan Sehun, "Tangan ini yang menyentuhmu, hyung?" Sekali lagi tatapan kengerian terpancar pada paras Tao. Kai lalu menghantam tangan Sehun. Tidak sampai putus, namun dapat dipastikan bahwa tulang Sehun remuk. Dilanjutkannya pada sebelah lagi lengan Sehun. Teriakan Sehun kembali membahana.

"Kau berisik." Ujar Kai diiringi smirknya. Lalu didekatkannya besi itu pada mulut Sehun. Dibukanya paksa bibir Sehun. Lalu ditariknya lidah Sehun dan dengan cepat dikoyaknya lidah itu dengan pisau.

Tao memekik lebih kuat. Tak sanggup menyaksikan tragedi di depannya. Airmatanya terus keluar membanjiri pipinya. Ia tak berani membuka matanya. Ditutupkannya rapat-rapat kedua matanya.

"Mati kau. Mati kau. Mati kau." Kai berkali-kali mengucapkan seperti mantra. Tao membuka matanya dan menyaksikan kengerian di depan matanya. Ia bahkan tak mampu bereaksi lagi.

Kai menusuk perut Sehun berkali-kali. Membuat cairan merah pekat terpercik-percik ke wajahnya. Berulang kali. Bahkan Tao yakin Sehun sudah tak bernyawa lagi. Namun Kai terus saja menikamkan tongkat besi-nya ke perut Sehun. Aroma darah menguar di penjuru ruangan tersebut.

Setelah puas ditolehkannya wajahnya pada Tao. Tao memekik kaget melihat wajah penuh darah itu menatap tanpa ekspresi kepadanya, "Dia sudah kuantar ke neraka, hyung." Ujarnya dingin.

Kai berjalan mendekati Tao. Perlahan. Tao berjengit hendak menjauh. Namun apa daya. Lengan dan kakinya terikat kuat pada kursi kayu itu. Kai melemparkan tongkat besi penuh darah itu sembarangan. Lalu dengan tangannya yang juga penuh darah diraihnya pipi Tao dan dielusnya lembut.

"Hyung. Aku mencintaimu. Sejak lama." Ujarnya lembut sekali. Namun Tao tak bereakasi sedikit pun. Mati rasa. Kai lalu memeluk Tao erat. Mengelus punggung Tao, membagi bercak darah di tangannya pada punggung gaun putih Tao. Namun Tao tetap tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun.

"Kau adalah milikku, hyung. Selamanya." Bisiknya di telinga Tao, "Apa kau takut padaku?"

Tao mendesis, "Aku tak pernah takut padamu. Kau gila."

"Ya. Aku tergila-gila padamu, hyung."

Kai lalu memagut bibir Tao. Perlahan lama-kelamaan menjadi kasar. Lama. Hingga lidahnya pun ikut menggantikan bibirnya menyeka seluruh permukaan mulut Tao. Bermenit-menit. Erangan Tao membuatnya semakin tergesa-gesa. Lama. Lalu Kai melepaskan pagutan bibir tersebut. Ia berlalu keluar kamarnya membuat Tao kebingungan.

_Beberapa saat kemudian~_

CKLEEK~

Kai masuk ke kamarnya kembali membawa air putih dan dua buah pil berwarna hijau. Ia mengecup bibir Tao sekilas lalu membuka paksa bibir Tao. Kai memasukkan paksa pil berwarna hijau itu ke dalam mulut Tao lalu mencekokinya dengan air putih. Lalu kesadaran Tao mulai menghilang. Matanya menutup. Melihat itu Kai tersenyum lalu menuliskan sesuatu tentang semua perasaannya setelah itu ia memasukkan pil kedalam mulutnya sendiri.

Jemarinya menggenggam jemari Tao erat lalu berguman "Maafkan aku hyung" setelah itu kesadaran Kai menghilang.

_[[ Mencintaimu adalah kebahagiaan untukku_

_Memilikimu adalah sebuah keharusan untukku_

_Jikalau aku tak bisa memilikimu di kehidupan ini_

_Maka tak ada pilihan lain_

_Selain membawamu mati bersamaku_

_You're MINE.._

_KIM JONGIN 3 HUANG ZI TAO_

_KAI ]]_

.END~~

Elap ne. Akhirnya selesai kasih udh bca. Mian~ Mian~ kalo sequel mengecewakan para readers #BOW.


End file.
